


Bushido and Yamato

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bushido - Freeform, Coming Out, F/F, Love Confessions, Pastel Palettes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Maya has never really felt like she belonged on-stage with the rest of Pastel Palettes. When she starts developing feelings for Eve, she decides it's time to leave the group.





	Bushido and Yamato

Maya couldn't sleep that night. They'd asked her to become a permanent member of the group, but it'd been a bad idea. She knew better than anyone she wasn't suited to cutesy outfits or being on stage. Now there was an even bigger problem on top of all that.

Maya was gay.

She thought it'd be fine. She wouldn't look at the other girls in the changing room. She would keep her thoughts pure. She'd be perfectly well-behaved. Then it'd be fine that she was gay and keeping it a secret from the others, because it wouldn't affect anything at all.

It was going perfectly, until Maya got a crush. Maybe she'd been spending too much time with Eve. Maybe that was why she fell for her. Now all she could think about were that silver hair tied up in such cute braids. Her slender figure. Her light and delicate voice. Her quirky obsession with bushido. Maya loved everything about her, and the more time she spent with Eve the more she loved her.

Now she couldn't get those perverted thoughts out of her head. Thoughts about holding hands or even kissing. Maya wasn't ignorant. She knew about the things that come after kissing, of course. Those fantasies she'd still managed to repress.

Maya wiped some tears from her eyes and muttered, "It's not fair. Why'd she have to be so cute? Why'd I have to be so weak?"

Now that it'd come to this, Maya knew what she'd have to do.

 

"This place is really nice, Maya-san! The green tea is very bushido!" Eve said all this with a pure and happy smile. She was so sweet. She was wearing a light blue summer dress with a white ribbon around the waist. She was so beautiful.

Maya, wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans, wasn't really sure what it meant for the green tea to be bushido, but she was glad Eve liked this cafe. Especially since the news she was about to give her wasn't exactly happy.

"Hey, Eve, I wanted you to be the first to know... I know this is sudden, but I'm quitting Pastel Palettes." Maya stared at the floor as she said all this. Looking into Eve's eyes right now would make this impossible.

"Maya-san! You can't! We need you!" Eve had practically leapt to her feet while making this declaration. Surely the whole cafe was staring at them now.

"You all can find another drummer. There's better drummers than me, and there's cuter ones too." Maya's voice wavered a bit, and her eyes were starting to sting.

"We wouldn't be Pastel Palettes without you! Even if there are better drummers, they wouldn't be Maya-san! Besides, to me..." Eve mumbled a bit at the end, and it was hard for Maya to understand, but she was glad someone cared about her so much. It was clear Eve wouldn't accept it without knowing the truth.

Maya took off her glasses and started wiping away her tears. "Y-you don't understand, Eve-chan. I can't be in Pastel Palettes cuz I'm gay. It's not fair to make you all share a changing room with someone like me."

Maya could hear Eve's gentle footsteps as she came around the table to put a hand gently to her cheek. Reluctantly, Maya looked up. She wasn't the only one who was crying. Eve hadn't let out a single sob, yet her cheeks were already stained with tears.

"I'm sor-" Maya started to say, but she was cut off.

A kiss. Without any warning, those soft lips of Eve's met Maya's own. Maya couldn't think. She didn't want to anyway. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Eve's waist and hugged her. If people weren't staring before, they would be now, but who cares? Maya didn't. Even if this turned out to be a dream, Maya didn't want this moment to end. When Eve finally broke the kiss, Maya thought that it tasted like the tears they'd both been crying.

Eve smiled, a more vulnerable and shaky smile than the ones she showed everyone else, and she said, "To me, Maya is the cutest girl in the world. Please don't go."

"I won't..." Maya took hold of Eve's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.


End file.
